


Open the Door- July 1st  Special

by theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Food Porn, July 1st Tribute, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut, The Ultimate Weapon universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's two years since a special day, an important anniversary, and Chris and Piers celebrates it in their own special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open the Door- July 1st  Special

_1 st July, 2015_

“Piers! Open the door!”

“There’s still time!”

He was too late. The metallic doors clicked to a close, and he could only stare out longingly at the features of his trusted partner through the glass. He reached out both palms on the glass, trapped unwillingly against his wishes, seeing his companion standing outside the window. So close, and yet so far.

“No.” Chris shook his head slowly. Their gaze connected, and he could read again the regret and apology in those honey hazel eyes. The head of light chestnut brown gave a silent, small nod, and at once Chris felt the pull of metallic chamber taking him out. Away from his partner. Away from his Piers.

Piers stood tall, and left his best smile with Chris as their faces faded from one another’s vision, the cry of desperation still haunting his ears.

“Piersssss!” Chris knew he should have waited. He cursed at himself, but there was nothing he could do now. He was trapped, separated once more from his ever loyal partner. Once more he felt the flood of regret, disappointment, and above all, searing pain that tugs at and rips his heart out of shape, a feeling he had only become too familiar with. This was a moment that would always haunt him for the rest of his life. He felt his chest tighten and he almost couldn’t breathe as the aftermath of the traumatic incident enveloped him. If he wasn’t in a metal tube packed with people, he would have cursed, screamed, punched the door open.

He felt a buzz on his thigh. He managed to leverage enough personal space to pull his cell phone out.

“Chris, relax. I’m on the next train. Join me at the next stop ok? I’m still here. Love you, Piers.”

His heart did not find its rest until he finally stepped into the carriage where his partner was waiting with a warm apologetic smile.

“Piers!” He held his partner in a tight embrace. Chris didn’t care if people were watching or taking snaps on their phone, or even the background murmurs of ‘awww’. He only had eyes for one man in the crowd.

“Chris. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to push the little girl out of the way.” Piers could read only too well the tell-tale signs of PTSD Chris had just gone through. He could still feel how cold Chris’ hands were, the beads of sweat on his brow, the moisture in his eyes.

“I’m never going to step on a train without holding your hand first Piers. You hear me?”

“Yes, Captain.” Piers shook his head lightly and let Chris hold on. With pride.

“It’s been two years to the day, Chris. At least I’m here, and you’re here, and we’ve made the most of each day since.”

“Piers.” Another Redfield bear hug.

Piers smiled. He’ll never complain about Captain bear hugs again. For some people love is writing messages in the sky, leaving flowers on the doorstep, gifts of expensive jewellery, calling to say good night when they’re apart. For Chris, it’s the sadness in his eyes when he recalls a flashback. It’s the way his arm rests protectively on his torso as they sleep. The way he relents and let Piers have his way despite his protestations. It’s the way he holds him so close to himself when they embrace that nothing can break them apart. That’s how Chris Redfield loves, and Piers wouldn’t want to change a thing.

“I knew we should have driven.” Chris finally managed to remember how to smile again.

“I hate being stuck in traffic though, and it’s not fun weaving through on the bike either.” Piers shrugged.

“Even for the best driver of the BSAA?” He teased.

“The momentum is different with two people, and it’s tiring, so no. At least we can have a conversation like this… it’s supposed to be relaxing… I guess I was too optimistic.” He looked at the fleeting views of the suburbs through the windows. Life, like time, were fast rushing past them.

“It’s been five years Piers… and we’re still going strong. You know, scouting you out has been one of the best decisions I’ve made in my life.”

“You inviting me to join the BSAA had been the start of it all. It had long meant everything for me. You are still my hero, Captain.” He turned, and found the walnut brown eyes beside him.

“I never get tired of hearing that. You’re my best partner, best lover too.”

“Just as I will never get tired of saying it Chris. I never feel safer, more wanted, more loved than in your presence.”

“And I never feel more accomplished, more able and more empowered than when you’re by my side, Piers.”

“Look at us being such lovey dovey dorks. If someone was hearing us they’d be cringing so hard.”

“Yeah? They don’t know what we’ve been through. Piers, every word I say to you, every glance into those golden hazel eyes, every moment you’re in my arms, they are _precious_. I didn’t know the value of having you in my life until I lost you. I’ve lost you like three times. Once in my memories, once on this day two years ago, and once more… when…” He paused at the painful memories. “Anyway, I’m never, ever going to let you go.”

“I like the sound of that, Captain.” He might be pushing twenty eight, but a small part of him will still melt every time he hears Chris’ confessions. It means so much coming from a man so tough but so gentle within.

“So, ready for the visit?”

“Yeah, it’d be worth it.” A playful spark lit up in Piers’ eyes at the anticipation.

Though sometimes Piers gets self-conscious, he shrugged and let Chris walk him in his arm out of the station towards the entrance of the zoo. They had never been worried about their displays of affection, one glare from Chris could shut most people up, and right now, they were a walking source of random cell phone snaps and oohs and ahhs like they were a model couple. Well, they got that right. Piers put his best smile on his face.

They finally made their way to the panda enclosure. It was still fairly quiet this time of the morning, and the pandas were just getting used to the sun being out.

“Awwww Chris looks like they were just waking up. Look at that one, lying his head on the other’s belly. Sleeps just like you do Chris!” Piers was all smiles and taking pictures on his phone.

“Smile Chris!” He took a few selfies too of themselves with Chris’ spirit animals.

Chris ruffled the back of his partner’s hair lightly and pulled him to a light kiss. “Aren’t you lucky to have an adorable fella like me?”

“I am, Captain Bearfield.” Piers had long adopted Jill’s nickname for his Captain. “At least you got rid of those circles under your eyes now.”

“I sleep miles better with a warm sexy body in my arms.” He pulled Piers to a side hug as they sat and watched the pandas play with one another. “And you know, someone who takes cares of things before I pass out.” He added a wink, and Piers licked his lips in response.

“It’d be nice to just sit around and play, roll on each other and eat bamboo I guess.” Piers said, looking at the fluffy black and white bears having the time of their lives through the simplest things.

“Well that’s why we took the rest of the week off right? I’ve had enough leave accumulated through the years and Jill turns a blind eye half the time anyway. You’re the one working your ass off Piers. Relax a little.”

“Can’t help it. Captain’s responsibilities. My role model set too high a standard.” Piers smiled. He’s still not a workaholic despite co-captaining with Chris over Alpha, not when Chris is so relaxed and available nowadays that he had more guys splitting the load and take on a more directive position.

“It’s sooo fluffy. Look at that one just hanging on its tummy on a branch. He barely got up and he’s sleeping again.”

“Sounds like you the morning after your PT sessions Piers.” Chris chided.

“Whatever, training is tough, even if I have super strength.”

“Just don’t scare the rookies away.”

“Haha, at least I’m not physically imposing.” He was still lean and trim, and every bit as handsome as the day they met.

They spent some more time at the zoo with the other animals and had a fun day around the city before heading back in the afternoon.

The pair spent some moments laying flowers down at the memorials for Marco, for all the men in Alpha Team and for all the brave operatives the BSAA had lost that day. It was a solemn reminder that all they have are a gift entrusted by their brothers in arms.

They were back home to prepare a private dinner. While the pair isn’t opposed to going out, there’s nothing out there that quite match the intimacy, warmth and allure of a mouth-watering home cooked meal on an occasion like this one. Piers’ favourite dishes now mostly come from the Redfield kitchen. He busied himself cleaning up after Chris as he did his preparations and occasionally distracted him with a kiss or hug or tickle.

“Hungry yet Piers?” Even with his back turned, years of combat experience told him he was being watched intently. Chris looked over his shoulder to see Piers seating at the counter, head resting on both hands quietly watching him work with a dreamy smile on his face.

“Always am.” He lifted his shirt and slapped his abs, teasing his partner with a wink.

“Piers it’s hot enough to be standing here next to the oven without you raising the temperature. Fortunately for you, the pork roast should be done in 20 mins or so.”

“Hmm, maybe that’s enough time to have a little fun and snack of our own?” He gazed with desire and longing into Chris’ eyes, and for a moment Chris wanted to spread him on the kitchen counter and have his way, but the aroma of the roast pulled him back. Ironic. Piers was usually the one to be tempted by food.

“Haha, Piers, I gotta keep an eye on dinner, my hands still smell like garlic, and I’m not spoiling your appetite. How about we save it for dessert?” Chris winked back and lifted a pot to the stove as he boiled some water in their steamer to get their starter ready.

“Aww.” Piers wriggled his lips in protest but complied, checking out the other dishes Chris was making.

“Ooh, country potatoes, roast mushrooms and honey glazed carrots. Nice one. I want a bite of something now….” He was starting to get impatient. That pork roast smelled really good.

“Give me a hand with that stir fry and we’ll get the starter ready then.” Chris smacked him on the butt and put Piers to work.

“Thanks for cooking Chris. You’re always so sexy when you get all domestic and cuddly cooking for me.” He came up and held Chris in his arms, even as he kept chopping and getting the contents to the pot. Piers gave a light massage to Chris’ chest and back as he worked, and Chris could feel a bulge poking him now and then as he moved around. He was really glad they chose not to go out today, and he teased Piers back, rubbing his backside over the eager bulge when he had a chance.

“Not gonna lie Piers, I wasn’t much of a cook back before I met you. It was just too much effort to cook for one with nobody else to appreciate it.” He smiled, he went to fairly great efforts to pick up his cooking again since getting close with Piers. He used to do some fairly serious cooking when he still lived with Claire. After that his career took off and consumed most of his time. Yet after treating Piers once to a simple homemade meal both of them got hooked and his sniper is now one hopelessly spoilt man. Piers of course never had issues putting on the chef’s hat. Planning and perfect execution were his strengths, but he somehow still prefer Chris’ creations to his own. Perhaps it was just one of the strongest ways he could feel Chris’ love.

“Haha, the rookies sometimes ask me to tell them some fun anecdotes about you and whenever I mention you’re a top cook their jaw drops. I love you for that.” He kissed Chris on the back of his ear. “Although you might have to bring in a batch of cupcakes or brownies one of these days. I had to talk up your baking prowess.” He added with a grin.

“Ah you and you loud mouth Piers. Well, if I feel like it one day we’ll put on a Redfield and Nivans morning tea at the BSAA, how about that?” He turned some of the potatoes while Piers drained and patted down the ingredients for the stir fry, letting the oil heat up in the pan.

“Ooh, sharing the spotlight are we now? You’re on. It’ll be a hell of a day but the boys will sure love it.”

“Haha, if we ever retire we can run a little patisserie for breakfast breads, rolls and cupcakes. It’d be a hit.” Chris scratched his stubble in thought.

“Could just work Captain. I’d just sit in the front and eat up and make you work in the kitchen.” Piers was frying up a storm and kept the ingredients tossing and hot.

“Hey it’s not fair, I always get stuck with the hard bits. The report writing, the program planning and now the baking?” He checked the steamer and nodded for Piers to add the other ingredients to the stir fry and mixed up the sauces.

“You like it hard Chris, what can I say.” Piers shrugged, pouring the stir fry in a bowl as Chris began assembling the starters.

“OK, time to eat! By the time we finish the pork should be good to go.” Chris finally took off the apron and got everything to the table which Piers had already set up with a few sprigs of bamboo, red napkins, chopsticks and knives and forks.

“So what’s the starter?” Piers asked, looking at the rolls in front of him.

“Redfield spring rolls, first time trying it.” Chris smiled, grabbed one in his hand and took a bite. He wasn’t a big fan of deep fried foods, so he used some of the Chinese steamed crepes as a wrap with chopped salad vegetables, stir fried shitake mushrooms and prawn and scallop pieces as filling.

“I like the flavours, the mushrooms are a great touch, and even though the skin isn’t crispy it’s more fun this way, and the texture is great.” Piers smiled as he savoured the rolls. “The sauce it’s in is pretty nice too. Hint of oyster and something… oh hoisin sauce I think.” He raised his brows as Chris gave a nod. “I like it. It’s good to improvise and break tradition. Maybe next time we can do a rice paper roll version too. It would make a half decent main and its super quick.”

He collected the dishes and washed them in great efficiency as Chris prepared the main. He was chopping up the slab of roast pork belly and Piers helped get the sides together, blanching the Chinese broccoli until it’s just right, then dressing it with a splash of garlic oil and oyster sauce. Next he sliced up the roasted mushrooms and tossed it in a salad with herbs, spring onions and a bit of ricotta cheese.

“Here.” Chris held a bit of crackling in his fingers and fed it to Piers.

“Mmm. It’s just right.” Piers nodded his appreciation and licked Chris’ fingers, opening his mouth for Chris to feed him another piece.

Chris cut the pork belly to half inch thick slices then into rectangles about ¾ of an inch long and laid them on the plates along with the potatoes, mushroom salad and vegetables.

“Alright, now if I recall properly the secret is to dip it in a bit of Chinese hot mustard sauce and a bit of sugar.” Piers took a piece in his chopsticks and proceeded to do just that and let Chris follow suit. They popped it in their mouths together. Piers was all smiles and the room was filled with sounds of crispy crackling being crunched.

“Awesome Chris, nailed it. The skin is always hard to get right but you got it. I like how we went fusion Asian and American too, makes perfect sense in light of the occasion. You’re getting really good at this experimenting stuff. In another life it would have been great to dine, rather than fighting J’avo on that lovely floating seafood restaurant in Waiyip.”

“I probably have you to thank for that. You keep taking us to try everything so I’ve been banking ideas away.” Watching Piers enjoy his cooking was always the biggest compliment Chris could have, and made all the efforts and planning worthwhile. He was intently eating one thing after another. Never hurrying, but always enjoying every bite and looking so satisfied. “You did well on those vegies too.”

“Oh that’s the easy part, just blanch in a bit of salty water and watch the colour.” He smiled and took a sip of hard cider that Chris got from the fridge. “Well matched drinks too.” They clinked their bottles.

“As long as you’re happy I’m happy.” Chris smiled and took a bit of pork in his chopsticks and fed it to Piers, and after a moment the gesture was reciprocated. The eventually fed the rest of the meal slowly and sensually to one another. It was a dinner filled with warmth, laughter, intimacy and that sense of easy partnership both men always enjoy on or off the field.

“You want dessert now or… another type of dessert first?” Chris said as he dried his hands after doing the dishes with Piers.

“Time for some fun Captain. You need a break.” Piers practically dragged him to the bedroom and threw him on the bed.

Chris lied on the bed, shirt riding up with Piers hovering over him, kneeling between his legs. He leaned in and the pair kissed. First fervently with hunger and longing, and slowing to a sensual intimate sharing of their happiness and satisfaction.

“I still remember that day… when I first opened my eyes from my incubation and saw you kissing me…” Piers pulled back and caught his breath. “I couldn’t breathe, my mind was screaming and then you just blew in the sweetest rush of air and oxygen to my lungs. I was feeling tingly all over, like I had pins and needles all over my body, but it felt so good. I never knew I’d wake up like that, kissed by the man of my dreams from death back to life, but I guess my Captain is something more than a fairy tale, a real living legend.”

Chris smiled and held Piers’ head in both hands, thumbs caressing the short hair. “I’d kiss you awake every single morning if you wish. I was so scared inside, that we went all that way to finding you, only to lose you again because we were too stupid to save you.” He blew air into Piers’ lungs again, just like that day he woke him up from his capsule in China after his survival from the facility.

Piers relaxed and sighed at the touch, kissing back lightly, gently, pressing his soft lips on his partner. They kissed passionately, feeling every inch of the moist openings that are so familiar but still held so much mystery and allure. He slowly ground his hips over Chris, feeling both their pants tightening as their loins warmed with desire. Their breathing became shorter and more irregular as their movements became more intense and erratic. Before long shirts were discarded, and hands and fingers were gliding on warm skin, still finding new pleasure and new delights in the touch of firm bodies and toned muscles.

Chris was taking in Piers’ scent as his body felt the weight over him. His hands were on Piers’ butt, cradling and squeezing the firm taunt globes and pressing it towards his aching member. Piers was poking him hard and he was poking him right back. He slipped fingers through the waistband at Piers’ cleavage but his large palm couldn’t fit through the snug pants. Annoyed, he clumsily fiddled with the button trying to free Piers from his clothes, taking much longer time than he should have until he finally got the button undone and pulled the zipper down.

Piers groaned as he felt Chris’ large palm cup his package and the other running over his butt. He lost the strength in his knees and collapsed, feeling Chris’ bulge poke him in the stomach. He tried to find Chris’ pants but it was slightly out of reach, so he held onto and played with Chris’ sides and nipples while Chris groped and pleasured him through his briefs. The impatient fingers have already tugged the fabric to expose his cheeks, and if it wasn’t for his erection in the way the briefs would have slid off.

Chris held Piers up for a moment and unhooked the waistband from Piers’ erection. He bucked his hips for a moment too as Piers undid his pants and freed him from the trousers, and they kicked off their pants and underwear away. For a moment their eyes connected, and both could read the passion and hunger that has built and stored up over the day just like it did two years ago. He pulled Piers to himself, and they grinded their erect cocks together slowly and rhythmically, enjoying the feeling of the hot hard flesh on each other even as their bodies and hands also revelled in the friction. Piers laid his head down and Chris could feel he was nibbling lightly on his shoulder. Undaunted, he thrust harder, slipping a hand to squeeze one of Piers’ butt cheeks, and Piers bit slightly harder in response.

He played with Piers’ butt as the now co-Captain lightly bit his way down to Chris’ firm pec, leaving a trail of light teeth marks over the otherwise smooth skin. Chris inhaled sharply as Piers licked over his right nipple and slowly, gently teased it with his tongue and the slightest bit of teeth. He felt himself leaking and rubbed it over Piers’ cock, tracing and squeezing the steely barrel with his large hand.

Piers had to pause for a moment as the Captain played with his cock and he threw his head back. “Fuck yeah.” He arched his back at the touch and kept licking the nipple.

Chris spat on his fingers and was already starting to explore Piers’ opening, he scanned the snipers’ eyes and got a permissive nod and grin so he busied himself. Having now years of experience they naturally fell in a rhythm, and before long he knew Piers was ready and the swapped places, Piers lying face up on the mattress and Chris staring into the golden hazel eyes as he lined himself up.

“Fill me up Captain. I need you with me this day more than ever.” Piers squeezed his arm and spread his legs a bit more as Chris worked the last bit of lube in.

“Happy anniversary.” They shared a kiss. It was this day two years ago that they first and finally recognised the irrefutable spark of love that had undeniably blossomed over the course of their prior partnership.

“Piers! Open the door!” It was the same words, but ever so gentle and sensual as Chris gave a wink, slowly pushing the tip of his flared shaft into Piers, feeling the slightest sparkle of electricity as he breached the entrance.

“Put it in me Captain.” Piers clenched his abs and reminded himself to relax as Chris sank himself in. He closed his eyes, feeling himself stretching wider and wider to accommodate the thick shaft of his Captain, feeling the hot breath of his lover closer and closer to his face until their hips touched, and he knew he had all of Chris inside.

“Oh Chris. I’m all yours.” He panted breathlessly and held Chris tightly to himself as Chris flexed his thick member slowly and rhythmically inside. He gave a light nibble on the other shoulder before Chris got started. It was in these times of intense intimacy that Piers really feels he is himself, that he is alive, he is loved in spite of all he and his body had gone through. He would never admit out loud, but he really, really needs Chris to just take him and claim him, and in turn he leaves bite marks over Chris to claim him as his own.

“I want it hard Chris. I can take you.” He bit hard too, and Chris groaned and gave a solid thrust.

“Ahhh yeah...” Piers released the small buildup of bioelectricity in his depths, and Chris groaned in pleasure feeling the tingles all over his prick within the tight alley.

“Fuck Piers, gets me every time.” He found his strength again, and pulled out slowly only to shove it all the way in. Hard. He was rewarded with another pulse and a ring of electric tingling pleasure making its way from tip to root. “Fuck!” It was one of the secret pleasure Piers worked out with his bioelectricity and it definitely put their lovemaking to a unique dynamic. In a way it gave Piers as much control over what was happening to Chris whether he was top or bottom. Just as Chris stimulate him with his thrusts, he could also actively stimulate Chris with his tingles, and if he was really naughty he could tease Chris so hard he couldn’t fuck, or couldn’t stop fucking depending on the situation.

Chris worked away and started building his rhythm, working his hips steadily as the familiar, joyful sensations of being in Piers overtake him again and transport him to a world of pleasure and love. He was distracted between his rhythm, the way Piers was massaging him within, and the unpredictable pulses of electric pleasure he got that made him weak at the knees. Before long Piers was timing his pulses with every other thrust, and Chris worked on building his endurance as he pounded away.

“Yeah, fuck me hard Chris. Give me your fucking cock, go and fuck me right up with that BSAA rod. Show me how much of a stud you are.” Piers still held Chris tightly, squeezing the muscles on his back and enjoying himself at the intense waves of pleasure Chris could give him. “Come on Captain. Fuck me. Yeah…”

It had taken a while but Chris knew that Piers was more than capable of taking him anyway he wished, what with his heightened strength, adaptability and regenerative potential. To any other man what Chris is doing would have been painful and disrespectful given his size, but with Piers he could let go and gratify them both without a worry. “Man can you get any hotter and tighter Piers.” He groaned. When Piers get worked up he could raise his core temperature, and it was so comfortable and warm inside Chris just wants to stick it in and pass out some of these days. He is damned lucky to have a partner like Piers. He’s a literal thrill in bed.

“Chris, take me from behind…” After a while Piers pushed Chris up and turned himself around. Chris smiled as he got into his favourite position, watching the wide shoulders, broad back and narrow hips before him. “Ready for this ace?” He slapped the firm white cheeks in front of him hard, hearing Piers groan and bury his head in the pillow even as he arched his back and asked Chris to take him.

“Coming in hot.” He lined himself up and pushed in, and was immediately rewarded with a long jolt of tingling. “Fuck me Piers. That was awesome!” He panted, grabbed Piers by his sides and started hammering his former lieutenant once more. For a while Piers and himself wrestled control over the fucking between his movements and Piers’ bioelectricity that stole his control.

“Fuck yeah, take me Captain.” Piers clutched himself in one hand and the pillow in the other, jerking himself in time to Chris’ thrusting.

“I’m getting close Chris. I might lose control for a bit.” Piers moaned as he felt the climax near. Chris grunted his approval and worked himself faster for Piers’ sake, preparing himself again for the assault of pleasure when Piers orgasms.

“Oh god. Yes. Keep going!” Piers was getting more vocal, raspy. The firm lines of his back were coming into definition as he tried to hold himself back at the brink, and Chris found himself running his fingers all over the broad, sexy back, tracing each muscle group, the shoulder blades, the ribs, the narrow waist as he kept pumping hard as he could. It was a tremendous turn on.

“Ahhhh!!” There was a light hum of electricity as Piers’ right arm sparked a little and Chris knew that was a sign. He pushed himself in hard, took a deep breath and worked Piers’ spots inside.

“I’m coming….. ahhhh” Piers lost himself to the pleasure and he came over the towel beneath him, his entire body clenching, squeezing Chris hard and then it relaxed entirely, and in that split second the first wave of pleasure shot through his cock as he began to unload and a ring of electricity conducted down Chris’ cock, drawing an intense moan through the older man as he felt his parasympathetic nerves take control and he throbbed at his own orgasm. The pleasure had barely passed as the second pulse launched, eliciting a second spurt from both men, and it continued, with both partners orgasming and spurting their seed at exact intervals, experiencing the most mindful, synchronised and soul bonding orgasm that two men ever could. Piers spurted for a good period of time, and this also pushed out the length of Chris’ orgasm far beyond what he could achieve by himself. At the jolt of the third spurt Chris lost his strength and collapsed, holding Piers tightly in his arms, both their bodies jerking and shuddering as one as their climax continued. Chris could only groan vocally in appreciation at each wave and he lost his vision, and instead was seeing bright sparks of blinding light in his eyes that overtook all his consciousness.

Eventually both men were completely spent from their shared ascension, cradling and holding onto each other for support and comfort in the aftermath of a soul connecting experience. Heavy panting filled the room as Piers lightly massaged Chris’ heavy member from within, and they rolled to their sides. Piers began giggling. He sometimes did after a strong orgasm.

“Oh Chris. You don’t know how much I needed that.” He panted, reaching his hand to grab Chris’ over himself as Chris took him in his arms. “Some days I just really need to feel all of you in all of me.” Chris squeezed him hard in his arms. He’ll always be there for Piers. Some days he has to squeeze so hard that it almost hurt to remind himself that all this is real, that they really do belong to one another, forever.

“I love you my Ace.” He drew a deep breath and kissed the back of Piers’ neck, feeling his hairs tingle and a shiver went down his spine. He sat up, and slowly withdrew himself out of Piers, but not before rewarded by a last fluttering pulse of bioelectricty. “You’re such a tease Piers. Don’t think that I can’t go for round two anytime soon. I’m every bit as fit as you are.”

“Haha I still need to recover Chris. You’re damn good in bed.”

“Probably not as good as when you’re topping.” Piers could do some amazing things with his appendage and his electricity when he tops too.

“We’re partners. The best kind.” Piers smiled lazily as Chris cleaned him up and dipped his finger over his juices and fed it back to him. They played with the creamy batter, painting each other’s face and bodies with the sweet, warm milky essence before lapping them back off each other.

“That’s real tasty Piers, thanks” Chris licked the last bit off his fingers, and leaned in to kiss Piers again, drawing laughter and chuckles between the both of them.

“Alright, lets’ take a quick shower and get that dessert. I know you must be hungry by now.” He stroked the coffee hair lovingly as the younger partner smiled guiltily in response. Bioelectricity and hunger unfortunately goes hand in hand. Fortunately, Piers loves to eat anyway. It does mean however Chris has to be ready for when the hunger pangs suddenly strikes. He looked over his chest and shoulders. “Look at all these bite marks again. Tsk tsk.” He gave Piers a look but Piers just shrugged innocently and threatened to bite again.

“What’s for dessert?” Piers was first out of the shower, holding his arms up as Chris dried him with the towel.

“Glutinous rice tang yuan with black sesame fillings.” He smiled, getting back to the kitchen and heating the stove.

“Aww, such a perfect finish.” Piers smiled and planted another kiss on Chris’ cheek. “The perfect symbol of reunion.”

Black and white. Bitter and sweet. Mild and intense. The dessert symbolises the extremes of heartache and recovery, but also sweetness and perfection through their years together. For Chris and Piers, July First is a celebration, of personal triumph and courage, of taking difficult choices and saving the world.

It is a celebration of sacrifice. It is a celebration of reunion. Of new beginnings.

Of partnership.

Of Redfield and Nivans.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at these two cuties. Nivanfield at its finest. It can be a really sad day, but it can be a really special day too. Let their love live on and continue to inspire us.


End file.
